Alma oscura
by Luna-chan Heartfillia
Summary: Solo siento oscuridad en mi...¿Estoy sola?. Descubre lo que ocurrió en esta historia...donde la que creías tu familia, tus nakamas te traicionaran...y donde encontraras el apoyo necesario en la persona menos esperada. Algunas veces el amor es ciego...y peligroso. Y la venganza dulce y deliciosa.
1. Chapter 1

Solo siento oscuridad en mi..¿ Estoy sola?. Descubre lo que ocurrió en esta historia...donde la que creías tu familia,tus nakamas te traicionaran..y donde encontraras el apoyo necesario en la persona menos esperada. Algunas veces el amor es ciego...y peligroso, y la venganza dulce y deliciosa 


	2. Comienzo del Fin

Era un día como otro cualquiera en Fiore, el sol se alzaba con majestuosidad enviando sus rayos de sol a los humanos que se comenzaban a despertar.

En una habitación en la cual se encontraba tumbada una joven de cabellos dorados, durmiendo, se colo un rayo de sol, dando directamente en su cara. Ocasionando que comenzara a dar indicios de despertar.

Sus ojos achocolatados se abrieron y parpadearon varías veces, debido a la molesta luz. Su nombre era Lucy Hearthfillia y era miembro de Fairy al ver la hora se sobresalto ya era casi mediodía, se había dormido...

Rápidamente se dirigió al baño para darse una rápida ducha,había quedado con su equipo a mediodía era la primera vez que estarían todos juntos después de un tiempo.

 **POV Lucy**

Desde que Lissana había vuelto al gremio todo cambio...Natsu y Happy se tiraban todo el tiempo con ella e incluso las misiones únicamente las hacia con Erza y Gray...y algunas veces sola, lo que había ocasionado que me volviera mas fuerte y en mi ultima misión algo extraño ocurrió...utilice un nuevo poder de forma instintiva al verme en peligro.

Ese hecho me mantenía confusa e intrigada, yo era una maga de espíritus celestiales...¿no? Ese extraño hecho ocupaba toda mi mente...aunque no era el único, como antes he contado...o pensado desde que Lissana llego todo cambio...

Natsu era frió y cortante, Happy apenas y me veía, y todos los del gremio a excepción de Erza, el equipo Raijinshu, Laxus, Levy y Juvia. Me trataban con frialdad como si fuera solo un despojo del gremio...como si mi mera existencia les molestara. Me sentía realmente mal ya que eramos nakamas...una familia...o eso reía, tenia el presentimiento que hoy algo ocurriría..algo que marcaría mi estancia en el gremio y se marcaría como fuego en mi alma.

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado :3 se que esta corto pero intentare hacerlos mas largos.**_

 _ **nos leemos!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Traición.

Pov Lucy

Rápidamente me aliste, hoy iba con un hermoso traje de combate el cual parecía una armadura. Realmente se me pego algo del estilo de Erza aunque… Esta armadura apareció días antes en mi habitación y hasta hora no me había puerto, sería una sorpresa para todos…espero que les guste.

¡Estoy tan emocionada y contenta! ¡Por fin estaría con Natsu y Happy! Y por supuesto con el resto del equipo.

Fin Pov Lucy

La joven se terminaba de vestir y cepillaba su cabello para después irse corriendo al gremio dejando las llaves de espíritus celestiales en su casa. Sin saber que hoy más que nunca necesitaría el apoyo de sus espíritus, sus queridos amigos.

La chica no tardó en llegar al gremio. A simple vista todo seguía como siempre, mesas y sillas volando, gente inconsciente al verse involucrada en las típicas peleas… en fin, el pan de cada día.

Con paso firme y decidido, Lucy se acercó a la última mesa en silencio, quería darles una sorpresa a sus compañeros de equipo. Pero en el camino una fuerte mano le sujeto el brazo, al alzar la mirada para ver quien la sostenía se llevó una gran sorpresa y porque ocultarlo, algo en su interior se removió con nerviosismo.

Era nada más y nada menos que Laxus Dreyar, mago de clase S, Dragón slayer de Rayos y nieto de Makarow, maestro del gremio. La chica lo miro con curiosidad, no era normal ese comportamiento en el rubio y menos con ella…. ¿qué sucedía? ¿Por qué su corazón salto tras su contacto?

Laxus Pov

Maldición…Porque habré detenido a la rubia, no es que me interesen sus sentimientos ni nada…. ¿a quién miento? Solo me interesan un poco.

Sé que si llega a hablar con los idiotas de su equipo quedara irremediablemente dañada pero tarde o temprano deberá hacer frente a la situación.

Veo como sus hermosos ojos chocolate me miraban con curiosidad y yo solo sentía el deseo de encerrarme con ella en una habitación y lanzar la llave lejos, ella estaría a salvo de todo peligro…ente mis brazos.

Su dulce y sensual voz me saco de mis pensamientos los cuales estaban tomando un rumbo…algo indecente…pero es que con ese cuerpo delante suya….esas curvas, sus senos, su osada boca la cual le llamaba a gritos y esos ojos que mezclaban sensualidad e inocencia en una dulce promesa….era irresistible y el dolor de su entrepierna le daba la razón.

-esto…Laxus ¿me podrías soltar?-sus palabras me hicieron recobrar la noción del tiempo y me sacaron de mi ensoñación, en sus ojos veía el nerviosismo y cierto temor que muy en el fondo de mi corazón me hacia estremecer con una punzada de dolor.

-Blondie…no te vayas a romper delante de ellos…mantente firme….muestra tu fuerte personalidad…-eso era lo único que podía hacer por ella y tras ver su asombro me di la vuelta alejando de allí.

Pero nunca tan lejos como para no poder escuchar y ver lo que ocurría alrededor de la rubia

Fin Pov Laxus

Lucy se encontraba algo desconcertada, ¿ a que venían esos comentarios del rubio?...sin darles más importancia se acercó a su equipo pero algo la hizo quedarse parada detrás de su amor. Natsu.

-debemos decirle a Luce y que no forma parte del equipo…y ¡debemos meter a Lissana!-con su típica gran sonrisa-ella si es fuerte y no tendremos que estar todo el rato protegiéndola.

Erza y Wendy intentaban en vano decirle que la joven estaba detrás suya escuchando todo pero no les hacían caso. Por su parte Lucy sentía su corazón romperse en miles de pedazos, como su alma comenzaba a oscurecerse por el odio…la tristeza…

Grey por su parte estaba serio, veía algo precipitada esa decisión y sobre todo veía mal lo que ellos hicieron con Lucy , pero …ya no había vuelta atrás, un escalofrió le recorrió y un temor asalto su pecho.

Lucy los miraba seria, no se permitiría llorar delante de los que alguna vez fueron sus nakamas.

-no hace falta que me lo digas dragneel... ya me entere…-le mira con molestia a pesar de que por dentro lloraba desconsolada-p...pensé que este gremio era una familia…una unión…pero me equivoque-Wendy, Erza. No intentéis suavizar la situación...sé que también pensáis igual si no ya habríais intervenido…-gira su gélida mirada hacia grey.

Este por su parte sitio un frio en su alama y como el dolor se iba intensificando…no perdería a su hermanita. ¿No?

Absurdos pensamientos del que no se dio cuenta de su error.

Mientras erza y Wendy tenían la cabeza gacha y la miraban desoladas y tristes por el dolor que le estaban causando a su amiga esta decidió dar los golpes finales y dejar las cosas claro.

-fullbaster, ciertamente no me espere eso de ninguna….incluido tu…el que era como mi hermano—sus ojos eran tapados por sus cabellos por lo que los chicos pensaron que se pondría a llorar pero estos solo mostraban coraje y firmeza ya habría tiempo para llorar.

Grey veía ante sus ojos lo que ms temía…como su hermana se iba a alejar de él.

-L...Lucy...no queríamos hacerte sentir ma…-intento decir grey pero fue interrumpido por cierto mago de fuego.

-¡¿pero que dices grey?! Todos quedamos en cambiarla por Lissana ahora que volvió...después de todo ella solo fue su remplazo...-con una gran sonrisa mira a Lucy -luce no te lo tomes a mal pero estamos hartos de protegerte, de que no sirvas en las misiones y de escucharte, realmente se nos hace pesado y ahora que volvió Lissana no hay necesidad de que te quedes aquí…-comento sin darse cuenta de la elección de palabras que hizo.

El gremio en general se mantenía en silencio, atentos a la conversación, todos estaban en cierta medida de acuerdo con el mago de fuego aunque un muy reducido grupo deseaba arrancarle la cabeza por semejantes idioteces que soltaba.

Laxus por su parte no podía evitar desvía la mirada y apretar los puños rodeados en rayos, furioso con el equipo de la rubia y consigo mismo por no hacer nada…pero este día llegaría, lo sabía desde que volvió Lissana aunque parece que la única que nunca se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba era la rubia.

Pov Lucy

El pecho...me duele, las personas que se convirtieron en mi familia me han traicionado…destino cruel…un recuerdo viene a mi "las lágrimas de la luna caían como suaves regueros de un rio, vertiendo sus aguas sobre los mortales. Mi existencia es milenaria…he visto alzarse reyes y más tarde caer… guerras en las que los de su propia especie se mataban…

¿Qué quién soy yo?...yo soy lo que encontraras al final de un ciclo y al comienzo de otro…soy la muerte "Es…extraño…esas palabra la llevan atormentando en sueños desde pequeña, pensaba que habían desaparecido…pero me equivoque aun vuelto con más fuerza…ya no estoy dormida, estoy despierta, ¿es el dolor lo que le atrae? ¿La tristeza? No lose…pero hoy algo nuevo pude ver, ella llevaba la misma armadura que ahora llevo con la diferencia de que ella estaba en un campo de batalla totalmente devastado.

¿Será el presagio de mi fin en el gremio?

Fin Pov Lucy

Tras volver a centrarse en la situación levanto la mirada ante todo el gremio los cuales se quedaron congelados del asombro los ojos antes chocolates de esta dulce joven ahora mostraban un toque rojizo.

-¡escucharme bien todos!-Lucy se aseguró de hacerse escuchar-considere este gremio y sus personas mi familia…pero estos me dieron la espalda….-mira a los que la apoyaron y les sonríe dulcemente-excepto algunos…todos los demás seréis enemigos para mi…el dolor afligido hoy…-toca su pecho y los mira trasmitiéndoles todo su dolor por que después de todo los ojos son las puertas del alma no?-no lo olvidare, a partir de hoy… ¡dejo de ser maga de Fairy Tail!-pronuncio con decisión mirando al maestro el cual salió de su oficina al escuchar el jaleo.

Makarow sentí una gran tristeza por su hija, tristeza por no poder ayudarla y por su inminente partida, con un triste mirar le dijo mientras hacía desaparecer su marca:

-Lucy a pesar de que ellos obraron mal, eres mi hija…y todo padre vela por la felicidad de sus hijos…te doy tu liberta…sal y resurge de tus cenizas…como el mítico ave fénix, te deseo lo mejor-con lágrimas se despedía el maestro.

Laxus estaba congelando en su sitio… ¿su rubia se iba? ¡No podía ser! ¡Tenía que ser una pesadilla!

Lucy sin embargo le sonrió al maestro dándole las gracias con es sonrisa y tras despedirse de los que si les importaban patio del gremio hacia su departamento, debía hacer las maletas, viajaría y se haría más fuerte, lamentarían lo que hicieron.

Espero que os haya gustado intente hacerlo mas largo, el próximo desde luego lo sera mas x3


	4. Chapter 4

Sorpresa

Nada más entrar en su casa cerró la puerta y se dejó caer lentamente apoyada en esta misma mientras las lágrimas de tristeza y frustración comenzaban a caer de sus ojos.

Todo lo sucedido estaba marcado en su alma como fuego, puede que algún día los perdonara, pero jamás olvidaría.

Se haría más fuerte…y se lamentarían, no pararía hasta verles derramar lágrimas de sangre.

-Prepárense Fairy tail….mi venganza está cerca….-comento vengativa mientras el brillo rojizo volvía a sus ojos

Aunque sus deseos de venganza fueron olvidados al ver una luz provenir de sus llaves, tras esta remitir apareció Loke el cual había sentido el dolor de Lucy a través de su vínculo.

Este no taro en arrodillarse a su lado y abrazarla fuertemente trasmitiéndolo sin palabras todo su apoyo.

-todos estamos de tu pate Lucy, lo que hicieron es imperdonable….estamos dispuestos a darles una elección si lo deseas…-serio le hablo su amigo sumamente enfadado por la injusta situación que le tocaba vivir a la rubia.

Lucy únicamente sonrió, sus espíritus…sus amigos, cuantos los quería…aunque a alguna se le ocurriera empaparla cada vez que la invoca. Eran los únicos en los que podía confiar, en los que tenía fe ciega.

-está bien Loke…decidí….irme y hacerme más fuerte, no les daré el gusto de marchitarme frente a sus ojos, pienso unirme a otro gremio pero antes de eso me gustaría entrenar… ¿me ayudaríais? No quiero volver a ser una molestia para nadie…-sonríe tristemente, con él era una tontería intentar engañarlo, sabría que lo habría hecho y no quería que perdiera la confianza en ella-y menos para vosotros, sabes que lucharemos codo con codo, como iguale, sois mis preciados amigos…mi familia…-con lágrimas en los ojos la joven intentaba explicar lo que sentí a pesar de que no le salían las palabras.

El dolor aún estaba presente en su pecho, no era algo fácil de olvidar, pero lo aria…aunque eso significara adentrarse en la oscuridad de su alma.

Se acabó la dulce Lucy que todos conocían, ellos la habían matado ese mismo día con sus crueles palabras y acciones… a partir de ese momento sería una nueva Lucy y para eso abrazaría la oscuridad de su alama buscando el perfecto equilibrio entre luz y oscuridad, un difícil trabajo pero no imposible.

Loke no sabía cómo animarla ciertamente les daría unos cuantos golpes a los idiotas del gremio, hacerle daño a alguien tan dulce como lo era su ama….

-¿sabes que es lo más triste de todo esto?-logro pronunciar la joven con una voz quebrada y triste mientras dirigía sus hermosos ojos sin brillo alguno en la mirada- que una parte de mi desearía nunca haberse enterado….desearía vivir en esa mentira…ajena a todo…ajena…a este dolor que amenaza con estallar de mi pecho-puso su mano a la altura de su corazón y agarró su camiseta con fuerza-loke….es un dolor que te desgarra desde tu interior...un dolor silencioso …ya que aunque sonrías, por dentro lloraras lagrimas tras lágrimas, hasta que el llanto cese…..

Sin poder escuchar más, Loke el abrazo con fuerza atrayéndola hacia él, le dolía ver como su alma y corazón se iban consumiendo lentamente.

-nosotros te ayudaremos a entrenar, les demostraras tu verdadero poder en todo su esplendor, y…trabajaremos en ese nuevo poder que demostraste la última vez…-algo cauteloso e inquieto.

Loke se había enterado por casualidad de lo que le sucedió a Lucy ya que ella no les comento nada sobre lo acontecido con su nuevo poder. Una vez que ellos volvieron a su mundo no fueron testigos del suceso, pero cruz le aviso preocupado…algo estaba por venir… ¿tal vez algunas heridas del pasado se abrirían?

Por su parte la joven estaba sorprendida, no había hablado con nadie sobe lo que le sucedió…y no había invocado a ninguno de sus espíritus en ese momento…¿como podía tener esa información?, no se lo explicaba hasta que recordó las habilidades de cruz y no le quedo de otra que admitir lo que paso, ella sabía que lo hicieron para protegerla pero violaron su amada privacidad…y eso era algo que no permitiría, pero cualquier pensamiento fue olvidado al escuchar unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, que está segura que acabarían provocando que l puerta se cayera.

-¡Blondie abre de inmediato!-exclamo una voz potente y sensual, algo enojado.

Ella sabía bien a quien pertenecía esa sexy voz, a cierto rubio que ciertamente la tenía confundida con sus acciones.

Primero la avisaba en el gremio de lo que sucedía y ¿ahora venía personalmente a su casa?...algo extraño le sucedía, ese no es el mismo Laxus que ella conocía.

Con un último abrazo y una triste mirada Loke se dispuso a irse.

-suerte…

Pov Laxus.

Nada más escuchar las palabras de la rubia me quede de piedra, le dije que no se rompiera… ¡no que abandonara el gremio!

Es verdad que la comprendo y aguanto con coraje todo lo que se le vino encima…pero mi corazón sentía un terrible dolor en su interior…era insoportable el dolor que atenazaba mi corazón.

Cuando me pude mover debido al shock inicial n, no tarde en salir corriendo buscando el rastro de la joven, la cual olía a vainilla con un toque de fresas, pecado y pureza, un dulce manjar para sus sentidos.

Maldición…su aroma se ha diluido entre todas las personas que pasaron por aquí.

¡Pero no me rendiré! ¡No dejare ir su esencia!

Siguiéndola impaciente esta me llevo a un departamento del cual provenía la esencia de la rubia y mezclada con la de ella la de Loke, eso le hizo enfurecer.

Ella era únicamente suya! Así que furioso subió rápidamente y toco la puerta sin control ninguno.

Fin Pov Laxus

Lucy se levantó y algo insegura abrió la puerta encontrándose cara a cara con Laxus el cual nada más sentir que iba a abrir se preparó para abordarla mandando a la mierda su auto control.

Sin decir nada hecho a la rubia hacia atrás y cerró la puerta acorralándola contra esta y ocultando su cara en su cuello, teniéndola encerrada entre su cuero y la puerta sin escapatoria.

-rubia….no te vuelvas a acercar tanto a Loke…-murmuro algo molesto Laxus sin dejar de inspirar disimuladamente el cuello de Lucy.

La joven no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa situación, si hubiera sido cualquier ya lo habría golpeado…pero a él…por más que quería no podía, ¿podía ser temor? ¿U otra cosa?

-l…Laxus…él es mi amigo únicamente...-aclaro algo temblorosa sin ni siquiera saber por qué no quería que lo malinterpretara- ¡no me voy a apartar de el por qué tú lo ordenes! ¡No soy nada tuyo!-le grito con algo más de valor.

Se le olvidaba en un principio, pero recordó que cambiaria, ya no se dejaría intimidar más cogería esta vez ellas la riendas de la situación, acabara bien o mal.

Por su parte Laxus únicamente se quedó en silencio y justo cuando esta sonreía creyendo ganada la discusión, una fuerte presión en su cuello la hizo sobresaltarse.

El muy descarado de Laxus la había mordido! Seguro que dejaría marca en su delicada piel por lo que Laxus sonrió apartándose un poco pero nunca lo suficiente como para que ella escapara.

Mirándola fijamente a los ojos le dijo con voz sensual.

\- Eres mía, llevas mi maca y mi esencia…no dejare que nadie más te toque aunque tenga que ir electrocutando gente por ahí….-serio mientras cogía un mechón de pelo de Lucy y lo besaba sin deja de mirarla a los ojos.

Lucy se encontraba estupefacta ante lo sucedido, las palabras no salían de su boca y su mente estaba hecho un caos, sin mencionar que ahora mismo competía con un tomate.

-l...Laxus...-empezó a hablar muy bajito sin saber si quiera si el chico la escuchaba, pero al ver como giraba un poco la cara hacia ella le hizo saber que tenía toda su atención.

Con un suspiro tembloroso y sin desviar su mirad de la suya, le dijo de la forma más suave posible.

-Laxus…no soy un objeto para que hables así de mí, no le pertenezco a nadie…y menos puedes venir aquí y morderme y decir que soy tuya…las cosas no son así-decida desvió la mirada de él.

Este únicamente se quedó callado y con una de sus manos giro el rostro de la chica haciendo que le mirara de nuevo, sus instintos de dragón habían salido flote, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Puede que después al volver a la normalidad se arrepintiera pero…en estos instantes, ya nada tenía sentido, excepto esa rubia despampanante que tenía acorralada, la única que es capaz d poner su mundo patas arriba.

Por su parte Lucy se encontraba perdida en los ojos de Laxus, en ese momento se sentía amada…deseada… en contra de todo pronóstico.

Todo fue olvidado cuando los labios de Laxus taparon los suyos propios en un beso que no podría olvidar, y que hizo que los corazones de los dos latieran a gran velocidad.

En medio de la oscuridad, ¿podría ser esta la luz de la esperanza? ¿Un nuevo amor?


	5. Chapter 5

**Lo siento se que me tarde pero aquí tenéis el nuevo capitulo ^^**

Despedida

Poco a poco el beso fue intensificándose hasta dejar de importar quien lo comenzó, en eso momentos solo eran ellos dos…y una apetecible cama.

La pasión dominaba el momento y los reclamos estaban fuera de discusión en ese instante tan íntimo.

Laxus comenzó a acariciar suavemente las piernas de Lucy, notando los estremecimientos de está y como sus mejillas se tornaban más rojas aun. Él podía oler la excitación de la rubia lo que provocaba en él una dolorosa erección apretando contra sus pantalones.

El ambiente se sentía caldeado y la ropa comenzaba a sobrar, ambos lo querían…lo deseaban, tocar el cuerpo del otro…conocerse íntimamente. Era una necesidad que rayaba el dolor y la cual no sabía de donde salía.

Lucy tomo una decisión, si se iba de Fairy tail lo haría llevándose con ella este recuerdo…su despedida. Ya no le importaba el que dirían o las consecuencias de sus actos, en ese instante solo eran ellos.

Dos cuerpos que pedían a gritos las caricias del otro, que ansiaban el contacto de piel contra piel…

Los jóvenes sentían sus cuerpos arder, las caricias de Lucy como suaves plumas que hacían llevar al límite a Laxus, y las caricias de este…posesivas y sensuales.

Laxus mordió el labio inferior de Lucy pidiendo permiso para meter su lengua en esa cálida y dulce cavidad con sabor a fresa, mientras que el aroma a vainilla de la joven penetraba en sus sentidos con una fuerza demoledora capaz de mover un recóndito lugar en su corazón. Un lugar largo tiempo ignorado, que clamaba el nombre de la chica a voces, tan fuerte era que temió que Lucy lo escuchara.

También estaba su instinto de dragón Slayer el cual le incitaba a morderla y dejar la marca de sus colmillos en ella para que todos supieran que le pertenecía, que era solo suya…SU Lucy, y de nadie más.

Pero no era momento de pensar en esos detalles, esto solo era deseo nada más…

Por su parte Lucy únicamente seguía el beso algo abrumada por tantas sensaciones juntas que la recorrían entera con una fuerza…que si no fuera por el cálido cuerpo de Laxus, la postrarían de rodillas. Aunque este mismo era el factor principal de que olvidara de todo el control.

¡Por Mavis! ¡El joven estaba como quería!

Era un completo adonis…y ella se lo quería comer y hacer muchas cosas con el…su noche seria movidita…hoy entrenaría mucho.

Entrenar el cuerpo era bueno ¿no?.

Sacaría a relucir una personalidad que no le había mostrado a nadie, ya que después de todo oculto bien su parte pervertida.

Ella quería una primera vez especial y ¿Quién mejor para dársela que el dragón slayer del rayo? Notaba todos sus músculos y la pasión que le desbordaba idéntica a la de ella.

Ambos se encontraban perdidos en el deseo. La falta de oxígeno se hizo presente en la escena causando que se separaran unos milímetros, con sus labios aun rozándose.

Los brillantes ojos de Laxus la desnudaban y prometían placeres prohibidos.

Los de Lucy mostraban dulce abandono y deseo.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

La joven decidió tomar la iniciativa, por lo que agarrando del cuello al chico, lo volvió a besar apasionadamente, intentando trasmitirle tolo lo que sentía.

Este no dudo en corresponderle presionando su cálido cuerpo contra ella, y acariciando suavemente su cintura mientras que poco a poco introdujo su mano por su camiseta, tocando al fin piel contra piel.

Un escalofrió los recorrió de pies a cabeza y algo en su interior hizo "clip", parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro, una fuerza magnética los atraía…los incitaba a tocar más del otro y eran un deseo que no podían ni querían ignorar.

Velozmente Laxus despojo a la joven de su camiseta mientras esta misma hacia lo mismo con la chaqueta y camisa del joven quedando ambos únicamente con sus partes inferiores y en el caso de Lucy con su bracier.

Se contemplaban con admiración y un brillo especial en los ojos, Laxus sostuvo a Lucy haciendo que esta enredara sus piernas en su cintura, totalmente pegadas, excitadas y cara a cara poco a poco se fueron acercando fundiéndose en un apasionado beso mientras que el joven caminaba hacia la cama dejando su preciosa carga con cuidado en esta.

-Lucy..-suspiro mirándola a los ojos y terminando de desnudarse completamente, dejando a la vista su gran erección-

La joven por su parte estaba algo nerviosa…seria su primera vez. Pero decidió mantenerse en silencio, no quería que se retractara.

-ven a mi Laxus..-sonriendo abrió sus brazos hacia el

El dragón Slayer no se lo pensó mucho y se abalanzo sobe ella entre sus brazos en la suave y cálida cama de la rubia, besando su cuello con frenesí mientras escuchaba los gemidos de su dulce presa.

-no sabes…cuanto soñé con esto Blondie…-sonríe de lado susurrando con esa ronca y potente voz que volvía loca a Lucy mientras deslizaba lejos su bracier y bragas dejándola como dios la trajo al mundo.

La pálida piel de Lucy como las perlas, sus cabellos dorados como los hilos de oro , sus labios rojos como la fruta del pecado de tantos besos que le dio…era una joya…y se sabe que los dragones…son muy recelosos con sus tesoros..

Laxus no pensaba dejar que nadie más disfrutara de estos placeres con la rubia más que el…era solo suya…con ansias agarro sus pechos entre sus manos escuchando los gemidos de esta, comenzó a mordisquear y lamer sus pezones con cuidado buscando prepararla para lo que vendría a continuación..

Por su parte Lucy no podía dejar de gemir…ese calor que la recorría de arriba abajo…haciendo humedecer su entrepierna,mmm..era simplemente delicioso.

Sus fuertes manos levemente rasposas por el entrenamiento en contraste con su suave piel mandaba escalofríos por su espalda que acababan entre sus piernas, pero. No quería dejarle toda la diversión únicamente a el así que con decisión y con algo de fuerza dio vuelta a las posiciones quedando ella sobre el sonriendo de medio lado y relamiéndose los labios.

-me toca a mí Laxus~..-ronroneando en su oído suavemente mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja jugando divertida con su libido.

Por su parte Laxus no sabía quién era esa descarada ninfa de ojos chocolate que le traía de cabeza…,esa no era la rubia que él conocía pero le encantaba, esa sensualidad que expulsaba…que le atraía no sabía cómo pudo resistirte tanto, aunque claro ella también hizo bien al ocultarlo si no habría varias bajas en el gremio…por asesinato, ella era solo suya…..

Sus pensamientos se fueron olvidados cuando la joven comenzó a bajar besando su cuello y torso, con suaves besos de mariposa, roces…el varonil aroma de su piel la embargaba.

Algo nerviosa y decidida siguió bajando hasta llegar a esa parte de su anatomía que se alzaba dándole la bienvenida, excitada la cogió con sus pequeñas manos escuchando el bajo gemido del chico, apenas le cabían entre sus dos manos!

Indecisa comenzó a acariciarla suavemente de arriba abajo mirando en todo momento a Laxus, para saber si lo que le hacía le gustaba, pero la cara de éxtasis y excitación del chico se lo decía todo. Con una baja y suave risita destinada a molestar al chico acerco la boca hacia su polla, comenzando a lamerla como si fuera un helado…mmm…un helado de Laxus.

El joven estaba que no cabía en su asombro pero, no rechazaría las atentas caricias que le brindaba la rubia, así que acariciando levemente su cabeza movió sus caderas haciendo que la punta de su miembro se metiera en su boca.

Sorprendida por tal acción Lucy comenzó a chuparla sonrojada metiéndola más en su boca, pero era demasiado grande para ella. En el momento que comenzó a chupar y masajear sus huevos con su mano fue la perdición de Laxus que con un potente gemido derramo su semilla en su boca.

\- Ah! Blondi…-gimió con su sexy y ronca voz.

Tras tragárselo Lucy le miro relamiéndose los labios y con voz sensual dijo:

\- Parece que no pudiste aguantar Laxus…mmm…eres delicioso…-acariciando burlona su miembro

Al ver la osadía y desparpajo de la joven el chico la cogió volviéndola a poner debajo suya y abriendo sus piernas poniéndose entre estas decidido a vengarse.

\- No deberías retarme Lucy…te hare perder la cabeza de placer, hasta que me supliques que te haga mía…y solo entonces lo hare…-sonríe petulante mirándola cual preso hambriento de sensaciones y placer.

Un lastimero gemido de placer resonó en la habitación tras a ver escuchado la declaración de intenciones de Laxus, Lucy sentía su cuerpo estremecerse en oleadas de placer, esas palabras no hicieron otra cosa más que excitarla.

\- Adelante Laxus….o es que no eres lo suficientemente hombre para cumplir tu amenaza..-juega divertida con su paciencia acariciando con un dedo su torso, el cual iba bajando tentadora y provocativamente-tal vez…deba llamar a Loke para que me ayude…?-deja caer mordiendo suavemente su cuello buscando que perdiera el poco control que aún le quedaba.

El joven no cabía en sí de la furia, tanta era que rayos comenzaron a visualizarse a su alrededor, mas estos no lastimaban a la joven, al contrario…reproducían con exactitud el deseo de Laxus ya que aunque descontrolado jamás podría lastimar a su corazón

La mirada penetrante que le otorgo a la joven la dejo sin palabras, con una de sus fuertes manos agarro las dos muñecas de Lucy reteniéndolas sobre su cabeza, sus ojos como un mar de turbulentas aguas la miraban consumiéndola en llamas de placer y anticipación.

\- Blondi…nunca debiste…. A ver jugado con mi autocontrol….-mascullaba entre gruñidos el dragón Slayer mientras comenzaba a frotarse contra su entrada con su duro miembro ya listo para penetras en su húmedo interior, pero a pesar de los gemidos y las ansias que tenía por poseerla no lo haría hasta que ella suplicara, con una sonrisa que se fue extendiendo por su rostro la miro burlón-…..estoy esperando tus suplicas…

La joven maga sintió su rostro enrojecer, sabía que no conseguiría el ansiado alivio hasta que le suplicara a ese arrogante mago de cabellos rubios y sexy cuerpo, pero aun así no se rendiría sin pelear, algo de la cabezonería de sus compañeros de equipos se le pego, así que con decisión a pesar de no poder mover sus manos que estaban presas por las de Laxus comenzó a mover sus caderas en círculos haciendo que su intimidad rozara contra la polla de Laxus, poco a poco los movimientos se iban haciendo más fuertes con forme su excitación aumentaba.

Los esfuerzos de Lucy no daban el resultado esperado, este únicamente tuvo que bajar la cabeza y morder suavemente su hipersensibilitados pezones para que esta se dejara caer rendida ante el con un excitante gemido de rendición.

\- L..Laxus..s…soy t..tuya…p..por..f..favor..t..to…tomame…-jadeaba entre gemidos suavemente-t..te lo suplico laxus..ah..-gime removiéndose suavemente y mirándole los ojos.

Al escuchar la dulce suplica pronunciada por Lucy no lo pudo aguantar más y con un beso lleno de pasión la penetro de golpe dándose cuenta tarde de la barreara que por delante se llevó debido a su excitación, mirando hacia abajo miro el rostro de dolor de Lucy y como el cuerpo de esta se tensaba a su alrededor, rebeldes lagrimas rodaban por esas mejillas perladas confiriéndole el aspecto de una frágil muñeca la cual un estúpido dragón quebró.

Lucy sentía un lacerante dolor en su entrepierna, su cuerpo había podido albergar a Laxus en su totalidad, pero ahora este se quejaba de la brutalidad del movimiento, conforme el tiempo pasaba y su interior se moldeaba a Laxus, el placer comenzó a mezclase con el dolor que aun aunque en menor medida la asolaba.

\- Lucy..lo lamento..yo no sabía que aun eras…maldición..!.-sintiéndose culpable por causarle dolor comienza a retirarse suavemente de esta, soltando sus muñecas, mas una suave mano se lo impidió sosteniéndose suavemente de sus caderas, su mirada se dirigió hacia la de la joven maga de espíritus celestiales.

\- No pares Laxus…por favor..-gime bajito suavemente-el dolor…solo es pasajero…no te dije que era virgen por si te echabas para atrás…-desvía la mirada avergonzada, mas se encontró con una suave caricia de Laxus que giraba su rostro para que le mirara.

Ese gesto enterneció a la avergonzada maga que no pudo despegar sus ojos de los suyos, Laxus la miraba con adoración y ternura, muy impropios en él, y con una suave sonrisa destinada a tranquilizarla la beso suavemente.

\- Escúchame bien blondi nunca…absolutamente nunca me hubiera echado para atrás, y mucho menos contigo…pero saberlo hubiera hecho que fuera más lento…-sonríe avergonzado por el cálido sentimiento de posesión que le recorría referente a la joven a pesar del dolor de esta.

\- H..hai..-sonrojada asiente suavemente-solo…espera a que me acostumbre a ti Laxus..-sonríe suavemente más relajada besando su cuello suavemente y bajando por este dejando diversas marcas que lo único que hicieron fue hacer sonreír al dragón Slayer y excitarlo aún más si eso era posible.

Él se sentía al borde del abismo a punto de venirse en ella, su cálido interior lo apretaba dificultando el movimiento lo que ya de por si excitaba al rubio, pero su perdición fue cuando la rubia comenzó a mecer sus caderas suavemente haciendo que su miembro entrara y saliera de su interior suavemente pero con una pasión ardiente que los consumían.

\- L..lucy…estas segura..?-sonrojado comienza a moverse un poco más rápido y fuerte al recibir como respuestas los gemidos de la maga.

Poco a poco ambos se comenzaron a mover con rapidez y fuerza ahogando sus gemidos en la boca del otro para que estos no resonaran por la habitación, en esta solo se escuchaba los jadeos de ambos y el choque de sus cuerpos, que no paraban de rozarse con una ligera capa de sudor debido al ejercicio que estaban haciendo.

Lucy sentía sus sentidos embotados debido a las nuevas sensaciones que experimentaba, deseaba más y más y en lo único que podía pensar era en el rubio nieto del maestro, el cual causaba estragos en ella.

Por su parte él no se encontraba en una mejor situación, hacía tiempo que mando su autocontrol a visitar el polo norte, ya que allí…ambos se estaban derritiendo en los albores de su pasión, la cual los consumía sin paragón.

Pronto ambos sintieron un calor sofocante recorrer sus cuerpo y como estos se tensaban, habían alcanzado el ansiado clímax.

\- Laxus!-grita de placer sin poder evitarlo arqueando su espalda de placer y clavándole las uñas a Laxus en la espalda, quedando débil entre sus brazos.

\- Lucy…-gime bajito besando su cuello y saliendo de ella cayendo a su lado en la cama y atrayéndola hacia el abrazándola fuertemente-no te dejare marchar blondi..-dice cerrando los ojos.

Cuando noto la acompasada respiración de Laxus suspiro tristemente acariciando suavemente sus brazos.

\- Lo lamento Laxus…pero cuando despiertes…yo ya no estaré aquí…lo siento…-se gira suavemente besando su mejillas y apartándose de el sin despertarle encerrándose en el baño y duchándose rápidamente.

En una bolsa preparo lo indispensable para su viaje, tras vestirse con un traje de combate, cogió su maleta y tras dejarle una última carta a Laxus y otra l gremio decidió partir, sin mirar atrás….llevándose con ella esos últimos recuerdos. Donde se pudo sentir querida después de bastante tiempo.

\- Adiós…Fairy tail….-sus palabras fueron llevadas por el viento.

 **Espero que os haya gustado este ha sido el primer lemmon que escribo nya**


End file.
